The New Kid on the Block
The New Kid on the Block is the fourth Living Books game based on the 1984 book written by Jack Prelutsky, and was released in 1993. Instead of just one story, it was a collection of 17 poems. Poems *1 *2 *3 *4 *5 *6 *7 *8 *9 *10 *11 *12 *13 *14 *15 *16 *17 Titles *When Tillie Ate the Chili (5) page 88 *My Baby Brother (1) page 61 *The New Kid on the Block (4) page 7 *My Dog, He Is an Ugly Dog (6) page 62 *My Brother's Head Should Be Replaced (1) page 101 *When Dracula Went to the Blood Bank (1) page 114 *Forty Performing Bananas (4) page 147 *Its Fangs Were Red (2) page 22 *Mabel, Remarkable Mabel (4) page 21 *I Spied My Shadow Slinking (2) page 72 *I've Got an Incredible Headache (4) page 46 *I Am Falling Off a Mountain (5) page 149 *Homework! Oh, Homework! (6) page 54 *The Diatonic Dittymunch (4) page 132 *Ounce and Bounce (2) page 47 *My Sister is a Sissy (4) page 138 *The Bloders Are Exploding (3) page 37 *Alligators Are Unfriendly (sung by Jack Prelutsky) page 14 Buttons *'Read to Me' button: The poem is read to the user. *'Let Me Play' button: Takes the user to the poem and allows interaction after each stanza is read. Trivia *The original book contains over 100+ poems, but this adaptation compressed that due to space. *This adaption actually has a total of 18 poems, therefore the free storybook it came with had 18 selected poems, including "Alligators Are Unfriendly", which was actually all the way to the end of the book. In the game, there were actually 17 poems in the story, and the poem "Alligators Are Unfriendly" was actually a song that Jack Prelutsky was singing on the main screen. *This is one of only two games in the series (the other being Dr. Seuss's ABC) where the text is interactive. However, unlike Dr. Seuss's ABC, the interaction that happens in the picture is very minimal, and the text plays almost all part in it here. *The "Read to Me" function is done differently here than in the other games -- instead of just reading every poem from start to finish, it reads the poem through, then stops to give you the option of reading it again or proceeding to the next. *The demo version of this game uses the poem "I Spied My Shadow Slinking." *Since this Living Book is a collection of poems, there is no "The End" screen. *The left arrow says "Read Again" and the right arrow says "Next Poem." * This was in Stereo, "She Wheezed, She Sputtered" (Wheeze and Sputter Sound Effects in Mono and Stereo) * The credits animations of the dude on computer and the men playing instruments was used for the second time in this game. The people waving with balloons and stuff is still not even used yet, and Stellaluna was still the first game to use that credits animation... And of course, The New Kid on the Block's credits sequence should have instead been the men playing musical instruments and people waving with balloons!! * This book title has been very long out of print, and is one of the most hardest games in the series to find out. Three other rare titles include The Berenstain Bears Get in a Fight, Sheila Rae, the Brave, and The Berenstain Bears in the Dark. * Just like in the first three Living Books titles, this CD-ROM includes the same old preview for Ruff's Bone, as well as the previews for Arthur's Birthday, and ''Harry and the Haunted House'', where in which only the Ruff's Bone preview can be accessed along with the credits on the Quit menu. Category:Living Books Games Category:Harry and Friends Category:Books